


I'm Here Nookling

by ChaosStar



Series: Tommy-centric Oneshots [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Cara | CaptainPuffy, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Only at the very start tho, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, awesamdad, no beta its 4am and i just wanna sleep i havent even proofread this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosStar/pseuds/ChaosStar
Summary: Tommy felt like he was stuck in the prison for years, even though he’s aware somewhere that a day hasn’t even passed yetLuckily, Sam wasn’t planning on making him wait.SPOILERS FOR TOMMY'S RECENT STREAM!!
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Series: Tommy-centric Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189685
Comments: 7
Kudos: 377





	I'm Here Nookling

**Author's Note:**

> I SAW A FIC WHERE SAM CALLS TOMMY NOOKLING AND I JUST LOVE THAT SO MUCH OH MY GOD  
> Awesamdad for the win!! Short and sweet because it is 4am-

How long had it been?

_"You could be stuck in here for a little bit, maybe even days"_

Had it been days? It felt like it’d been years already. He could faintly hear Dream trying to talk to him again (“We can bond Tommy, it’ll be just like all times!”) but he had his knees clenched tightly around his head, blocking his ears.

_"We have tons of time to bond now!"_

He didn’t want to bond. He wanted out. He wanted h̶i̶s̶ ̶d̶a̶d̶ Sam but he’d screamed his throat hoarse already yelling for him to come get him. He’d even started yelling for Phil midway through his desperate pleas and hated himself for it immediately. He didn’t need Phil, _H̶e̶ ̶w̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶j̶u̶s̶t̶ ̶b̶u̶r̶d̶e̶n̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶ ̶a̶g̶a̶i̶n̶ ,_ he was a big man and he would totally be able to get out on his own if it wasn’t for the fuzzy feeling in his brain

_"Just like old times y'know, stuck together? Like exile, right?"_

Instead of receding at all the fuzz was getting heavier, overwhelming him to the point where he couldn’t think straight anymore. Dream was in front of him, then he wasn’t, then there was a potato in front of him, then-

“TOMMY!” 

Wait, was the lava going down?

Tommy blinked the haze out of his eyes, his muscles almost screaming as he moved them for the first time in… How long had he been here?

He was slumped on the floor, knees tightly bound to the sides of his head. His neck and back cracked as he shakily stood. He rubbed at his aching and ringing ears, trying to get back to grips with where he was.

The barrier between Dream and himself had been put back up at some point and the man himself was staring off into the slowly receding lava. Slowly, (far _too_ slowly) the lava fully came down and within seconds the pistons that pushed the platform were pushing and a very panicked looking Sam was standing on top and finally Tommy let himself relax.

He was going to be saved.

Within seconds Sam had pulled Tommy into his arms, jumping off the moving platform as soon as it was close enough. He completely dropped his warden persona, opting to instead hold the boy he saw as a son as close as possible. “Nookling I’m so sorry” Sam said as he ran one hand through Tommy’s hair comfortingly, giving a small smile as the boy leaned into the affection. “I fixed it as quickly as I could, I’m so sorry for leaving you in here.”

“It’s too warm..” Tommy mumbled into Sam’s chest and the creeper hybrid immediately took action as he gently pulled Tommy over to the platform. He sent another glare to Dream as it began to move back away from Dream’s cell and kept glaring until the lava covered his view and they were left in silence.

“He kept talking about exile” Tommy mumbled again, sounding so not-Tommy that it made Sam’s heart break further. “I don’t want to go back to exile.. I don’t want to be his friend” The tears Tommy had been holding in suddenly overflowed (D̶r̶e̶a̶m̶ ̶s̶a̶i̶d̶ ̶i̶t̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶p̶a̶t̶h̶e̶t̶i̶c̶ ̶w̶h̶e̶n̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶c̶r̶i̶e̶d̶) and he found himself clinging to Sam again, sobbing into the man’s hoodie. Not that Sam was complaining, of course. He wrapped his arms around the blonde again and rubbed comforting circles into his back.

“You’re not going back” Sam promised, “You never have to see him again after today. This was your last visit, yeah? You’ve done it, you closed the book” He could hear Tommy’s sobs slowly dying down as he continued whispering comfort to him. Eventually he’d calmed down enough for Sam to be able to pull away just enough to make eye contact as he gently asked, “Is it okay if I pick you up Toms?” The blonde’s fast nods made him chuckle a little as gathered the boy into his arms and held him close to his chest.

Sam took Tommy through the guard path, he’d be damned if he forced Tommy through all those checkpoints even if he _wasn’t_ currently carrying the boy. Plus, this way was much faster and he could tell Tubbo and Puffy were probably growing impatient. As he walked into the main room, softly coaxing Tommy to open his ender chest and get the locker key, he heard a soft yawn from the boy.

“You can sleep Tommy. I’ll keep you safe” It was a promise he very much intended to keep, grabbing Tommy’s things with the second promise of giving them back as soon as he woke back up.

“Really?” Sam’s heart swelled and he nodded

“Of course nookling”

Tommy slowly drifted off, feeling safer than he had in a long time as he hid his face in Sam’s neck.

Sam decided it was about time to talk to Philza about those adoption papers.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos make me happy :) Comments are also rlly pog, gimme that sweet sweet validation  
> Please point out spelling mistakes!! My spelling is real bad so I miss them sometimes ^^


End file.
